legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
I'll remember you
I’ll remember you is the single album, with most of the songs sung by Sasaki Megumi of Falcon's Original Idol Unit, REAL☆SPiKA. Most of the songs contained are from Falcom's PSV Games, in which the song's title of this album is Crow Armbrust's character song. It is to be double released with the Sora no Kiseki SC EVO Original Soundtrack album on January 15, 2016.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/157/1157593/ List of Tracks #I’ll remember you (Trails of Cold Steel II) #Aoki Negai (Ao no Kiseki EVOLUTION) #X.R.C. Vocal Version (Tokyo Xanadu) #I’ll remember you (Off Vocal. Version) #Aoki Negai (Off Vocal. Version) #X.R.C. Vocal Version (Off Vocal. Version) Lyrics Kanji = 今別れのとき 果てしない行く先に僕ら約束を交わそう たとえもう二度と会えないとしても I'll remember you... ライノの花が咲くころ出会い 夏の空星数えたね 深くなる秋と同じ早さで近づいていくよ 互いの距離に戸惑いながら 打ち明けた夢　生い立ち 生まれたことさえ知らない二人が 絆結んでく不思議 愛しているとか言葉じゃなく感じている 響き合うその鼓動ひとつになる 今別れのとき 手を振る君の涙　胸に焼きつけておくよ たとえもう二度と会えないとしても I'll remember you... ライノの花は知っていたのか 出会いの先に待つものを 再び咲くため　その日のためだと 花ひらひらと舞い散る 信じているとか言葉じゃなく感じている 響き合うその鼓動　力になる 今別れのとき 遠くなるその背中　胸に焼きつけておくよ たとえもう二度と会えないとしても I'll remember you... 思い出そういつも 最初の照れたような笑顔 聞こえてた明日への鼓動あの日に 今別れのとき 別々の道を行く僕ら真っ直ぐに進もう たとえもう二度と会えないとしても 今別れのとき 果てしない行く先に僕ら約束を交わそう たとえもう二度と会えないとしても 忘れはしない 描いた軌跡は本物の僕ら You'll remember, too... |-|Romanji =Ima wakare no toki Hateshinai yukusaki ni bokura yakusoku wo kawasou Tatoe mou nido to aenai toshite mo I'll remember youhttp://lyrics.snakeroot.ru/S/Sasaka_Megumi/sasaka_megumi_ill_remember_you.html Rai no no hana ga saku koro deai Natsu no sora hoshi kazoeta ne Fukaku naru aki to onaji hayasa de chikadzuite yuku yo Tagai no kyori ni tomadoi nagara Uchiaketa yume oitachi Umareta koto sae shiranai futari ga Kizuna musundeku fushigi Aishite iru toka kotoba ja naku kanjite iru Hibikiau sono kodou hitotsu ni naru Ima wakare no toki Te wo furu kimi no namida mune ni yakitsukete oku yo Tatoe mou nido to aenai toshite mo I'll remember you Rai no no hana wa shitte ita no ka Deai no saki ni matsu mono wo Futatabi saku tame sono hi no tame da to Hana HIRA HIRA to maichiru Shinjite iru toka kotoba ja naku kanjite iru Hibikiau sono kodou chikara ni naru Ima wakare no toki Tooku naru sono senaka mune ni yakitsukete oku yo Tatoe mou nido to aenai toshite mo I'll remember you Omoidasou itsumo Saisho no tereta you na egao Kikoeteta ashita he no kodou ano hi ni Ima wakare no toki Betsubetsu no michi wo yuku bokura massugu ni susumou Tatoe mou nido to aenai toshite mo Ima wakare no toki Hateshinai yukusaki ni bokura yakusoku wo kawasou Tatoe mou nido to aenai toshite mo Wasure wa shinai Egaita kiseki wa honmono no bokura You'll remember you |-|English = Please add information if available. Notes/Trivia *The main melody of "I'll remember you" is also used with The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II in the following tracks. **"Blue Destination" (played during the climactic Divine Knight battle between Rean Schwarzer's Valimar and Crow Armbrust's Ordine) **"Remaining Glow" (played during and following Crow's death sequence) **"Season of Departure" (used during the closing credits sequence of Cold Steel II, played in an upbeat, triumphant key to end the game.) *It actually first appears in "The Decisive Collision," the final boss theme of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel, played when Valimar and Ordine battle for the first time under Rean and Crow. References Category:Music Category:Single Albums Category:Ending Themes Category:Kiseki Music Listing Category:Arrangement Albums Category:Sen no Kiseki Music Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Music